Alex (Earth 64)
ORIGIN STORY: As a child, Alex was always a dreamer. She marveled at the colossal and abandoned fortresses of her ancestors, and spent hours by the fire listening to tales of the fabulous champions of the Eastern Kingdom. Above all, she loved the legend of Avarosa, the renowned Queen of what was once the magnificent and united Kingdom of the East. Although his mother scolded her foolishness, Alex swore that one day he would join the war and scattered tribes of the tundra. She felt in her heart that if her people came together again, they would achieve greatness once again. When Alex was just 15, his mother was killed while commanding the tribe in a reckless attack. Suddenly forced to assume the role of leader, she made the difficult decision to follow her childhood visions instead of seeking the revenge she craved. He spoke passionately against his tribe's demand for retaliation, declaring that the time had come to remove blood feuds and invest in lasting peace. Some of his warriors questioned his fiber to lead and soon created a collusion to kill the young leader. The assassins attacked while Alex was on his routine hunt, but his plan was interrupted by the shrieking warning of a large hawk. Alex looked back and saw the men of his tribe approaching with swords drawn. Outnumbered and devastated, Alex ran for hours. She found herself deep in unexplored territory, with her weapon lost during the chase. Upon hearing another hawk's cry, she placed her faith in the strange creature and followed it into a clearing. There she found the bird perched on a pile of rocks - an ancestral grave from the Eastern Kingdom. Looking at her for the last time, the falcon screamed and flew away. Approaching the hill, Alex felt his breath freeze and a cold that was unnatural to cool his bones. The stone at the top of the grave was marked with a single rune: Avarosa. The killers burst through the clearing. Ashe collected the runestone from the grave to protect herself, revealing what it hid: an ornate arch carved in ice. She caught him, crying with the pain that the cold attacked her fingers, and removed the bow from its resting place. Cold flowed from the enchanted weapon into Alex, awakening a tremendous power that has always lived within her. She then turned to face the killers. He took the bow and, acting on pure instinct, formed arrows of pure ice made from the cold, frizzy air. With a single freezing blast, she ended the insurrection. Carefully replacing the stone from the grave, she thanked Avarosa for the gift, and returned home. His tribe immediately recognized the legendary weapon in the archer's hand as a blessing from the former Queen of the Eastern Kingdom himself. With the Avarosa arch and its vision of peaceful unification, the Ashe tribe was not long in prospering, becoming the largest in the Eastern Kingdom. Known as Avarosans, they unite around the belief that a united Eastern Kingdom will again become a great nation. POWERS: * teletransport * refined senses * superhuman aim Category:Minecraft Category:Female Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Video game characters